


What’ll It Be?

by solipsiism



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsiism/pseuds/solipsiism
Summary: Just a short couple paragraphs of Hancock being the aggressive teddy bear he is and the Sole Survivor. Whipping and a bit of aftercare, if that’s your sort of thing.





	What’ll It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in so long, I’ve been so busy with school starting up. This is just a finished-up version of some of my random drafts I’ve had stored on my phone for months, haha. I have the tags marked down as Male Sole because I usually write that stuff, but at the very end of finishing this up I noticed I didn’t even mention anything anatomy-wise about Sole, so this could totally be a female survivor as well. I always leave the main nameless for your own benefits, that way you can interpret your own survivor into this! I’m not very good at writing punishment smut, since I’m not into that sort of thing myself, but my friend suggested the topic when I was out of ideas and I decided to challenge myself. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy, and I hope to be back soon with new (and longer) Fallout stuff. :)
> 
> Side Note: as always, feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling mistakes you may encounter. I’m normally good at catching them while writing, but I’m only human!

“On your knees.”

The vault-dweller scrambled to obey, his hands shaking slightly. His face was burning up, yet he felt a small bubble of defiance, having been previously fighting a group of fierce raiders just a few hours before. 

“You want punishment?” Hancock asked softly, a gleam of lust in his eyes. Sole grinned. “Yes please.” 

“I see.” A long moment of silence was broken by the sound of something sliding through fabric. 

“Take your clothes off.”

He moved to comply, stealing half a glance at the dark figure standing over him. It was enough to notice the object in his weathered hand. As Sole shuffled out of pieces of armor, a sudden movement behind him was followed by a flare of pain across his back. He cried out in shock, but felt a rush of excitement run down his spine. 

“Quiet now my love,” Hancock chided, “You must take your punishment with dignity.” The vault-dweller bit his lip as the ghoul brought his arm down again, and again, the stinging slowly turned to a reassuring throb and his breath becoming ragged. 

Sole heard the swish of Hancock’s sash being thrown back over his shoulder and peeked under himself to catch a glimpse. The ghoul slid over to his trembling boyfriend and trailed a finger down the lash marks. “You alright, love? I may have gone a bit too rough this time. Us ghouls got a lot of repressed sexual thoughts, ya know.” He chuckled and adjusted his hat nervously.

Sole scrabbled into a comfortable position so Hancock could massage the tender cuts. “I’m perfectly fine. That was fun.” He smirked and looked back at the ghoul. “Next time maybe I’ll try it on you.”

Hancock raised a non-existent eyebrow. “Hah.. good luck trying to catch me!” He pounced onto Sole and pinned him to the bed, peppering the vault-dweller’s neck and chest with tender kisses. “Hehe.. I can get you anytime.” Sole giggled and swatted at the ghoul lazily.

“You’re darn right you got me. And I’m never letting go.” Hancock smiled and ran his damaged hands through the survivor’s tangled locks. “How’d I get to be so lucky?”

Sole bit his lip to keep a goofy smile from coming up. “In this place, everyone’s gotta have some luck sometime. I guess we just got ours a bit late.” He wrapped his arms around the ghoul and pulled him close. 

“I guess we did.” Hancock curled an arm around the vault-dweller and pecked him on the nose. “Now how about we get some sleep? Got a full day of killing deathclaws, raiders, synths.. ya know, the regular schedule.” Sole laughs and smiles up at his boyfriend. “Yep, just another normal day.”


End file.
